muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Martin
and Eric Jacobson.]] Jim Martin is a puppeteer and director who performed with the Muppets beginning in the 1980s. Credited on Sesame Street from seasons 21 through 44, he most notably played Preston Rabbit but often performed in a variety of one-shot and right-handing roles (notably as the primary hand of Oscar the Grouch for many seasonsSteigerwald, Bill. "Puppeteer Jim Martin..." Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. May 2, 1993.). He later transitioned primarily into directing on the series, becoming the main director of the "Elmo's World" segments, as well as various specials, videos, and spin-offs. He also directed on other Muppet series, including Bear in the Big Blue House and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. To date, with the other regular Sesame Street directors, Martin has shared in five Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Direction in a Children's Series (for 2002, 2004, 2005, 2007, and 2009). He has directed for the non-Muppet series Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place (where he was a regular as Ben Olafson) and Johnny and the Sprites. Other notable puppeteer credits include Captain Kangaroo (as a performer and builder), The Great Space Coaster (as Gary Gnu, villainous M. T. Promises, Baffle, and taking over Edison Elephant from John Lovelady), and Once Upon a Tree (Forrest). Muppet/Henson Credits ;Performing credits * Sesame Street: Betty Lou's Dad, Ex Ray (Episode 4206), Goat ("We Are All Earthlings"), The Great Blecchini, Grouch Toll Booth Attendant, Hansel and Gretel (assistant), Harry the Hopping Haystack, Irvine (Episode 2810), Lassie, Oscar the Grouch (assistant), Patti Paintbrush, Preston Rabbit, The Sun (in "Here is Your Life"), Surprised, Turkey Lurkey, yellow monster in "Monsters in Day Care" * Muppet Meeting Films: Smilin' Ed * The Muppets Take Manhattan: Animal, Robin the Frog, others (Wedding Finale only)Jarmulowski, Vicki. "Puppet Power." Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Nov 28, 1983 * Wow, You're a Cartoonist! * The Cosby Show ("Cliff's Nightmare"): Doglion, Cauliflower * Monster Hits! * Rock & Roll! * Dance Along! * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson * Muppet Sing-A-Long: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs: Gopher, Frog, Billy Bunny's Father * Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals: ''Watch Dog Dalmatian * ''Dog City: Bob Katz * Sesame Street Stays Up Late: Max Mekker * Elmo's World: ComputerRoe, Ryan. Tough Pigs interview with John Tartaglia (part 2), August 29, 2013, Cactus * Telling the Truth * Elmo Saves Christmas * Elmopalooza * CinderElmo * Play with Me Sesame * Happy, Healthy, Ready for School * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa ;Directing credits * Sesame Street: many seasons and segments, including the following: ** most Elmo's World segments ** "Monster's Clubhouse" segments ** "Global Grover" ** Episode 3900 ** Episode 3925 ** Episode 4025 ** Episode 4061 ** Episode 4112 ** Episode 4151 * Bear in the Big Blue House ** "Episode 217: If at First You Don't Succeed..." ** "Episode 219: I Built That!" ** "Episode 220: Tutter's Tiny Trip" * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ** "Episode 206: The Cat in the Hat's Flower Power" (with Rick Velleu) ** "Episode 207: The Feed You Need" (with David Gumpel) ** "Episode 209: The Cat in the Hat Gets a Package" (with Kathryn Mullen) * Sesame English ** "Episode 142: Tingo the Basketball Coach" (with Dana Calderwood) ** "Episode 144: Tingo at the Bat" (with Rick Fernandes) * Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! ;Writing credits * Big Bag: developing "Troubles the Cat" segments See also * Jim Martin Cameos Sources External links * jimmartinproductions.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Directors